


polyship week 2018

by pawnshophearttradingup



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: a collection of unrelated kiran/alfonse/bruno one-shots for tumblr user polyshipprompts' polyship week





	1. day 1: fluff

**Author's Note:**

> weird saying "tumblr user polyshipprompts" considering that's also me but i figured that'd make things clearer. anyway i said i'd participate and since i did i know i would feel bad if i hadn't.
> 
> anyway it's strange that i think i'm the first person on here to post anything for this ot3? guess i gotta do everything myself
> 
> day 1 was fluff (all the themes for the week are specific tags on the blog, and you're supposed to use prompts to fill them bc, u know, it's a blog thing) and the prompt i chose is [here](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175011811716/imagine-person-a-and-person-b-are-sitting-together)
> 
> thanks to geo for being my beta reader (for the whole week and also just in general), you make my stuff read so much nicer

It wasn’t like Bruno intended for Alfonse to fall asleep on him, honestly. They’d been sitting together at the bench in Alfonse’s room, Alfonse telling Bruno all about some aspect of Askran history. Bruno didn’t really care about it, but he was still listening to it because Alfonse was just incredibly cute when he got the chance to talk about his interests. It seemed he’d been up late reading about this, too, because every so often he’d interrupt himself with a yawn and an apologetic look in Bruno’s direction before he continued.

And, wow, Bruno must have really been in love to find even that cute, but he knew that already.

What he didn’t know was that, when Alfonse stopped talking because he’d fallen asleep against Bruno’s shoulder, Bruno would just sit there and try his best not to move. He didn’t want to wake Alfonse up, but he was starting to get really bored since the only thing he had to look at was the book Alfonse had been referencing throughout their admittedly one-sided conversation. He could have looked at the man himself, but if he did that for more than a few seconds at a time, it started feeling kind of creepy.

So Bruno resigned himself to mostly just staring at the ceiling and hoping maybe he, too, could fall asleep.

It was too much to ask for, though, considering Kiran practically burst into the room as soon as Bruno felt like he was even close to drifting off. He was proud of himself for not jumping up and dislodging his boyfriend from his person, but the feeling was immediately drowned out by the mischievous look on Kiran’s face.

“Don’t,” Bruno warned, speaking softly but hopefully firmly.

“What?” Kiran said, grin practically splitting his face in half. “I didn’t say anything. Not one word about how cute the two of you look like that. I wish my phone worked here, because I’d definitely be taking a bunch of pictures… Set it as my lock screen, my home screen…” Not that Bruno knew what any of that meant. “Just so everyone who saw it would know that I have the two absolute _cutest_ boyfriends in the world!”

Kiran married Alfonse, so technically the two of them were husbands. But that wasn’t the point, nor did Bruno particularly want to pursue that conversational topic because they’d had the discussion before. Many times, in fact. Kiran still felt like it wasn’t a completely valid marriage, even though Feh was technically ordained and qualified to perform the ceremony.

Bruno didn’t get the opportunity to say that even if he wanted to, though, because Kiran turned around to leave, saying, “Wait, I can get Anna’s photo tome! She’d probably approve, she could make a killing off pictures of the two of you! I can see it now, people lining up for miles to get a copy of a picture of the Princes of Askr and Embla getting cozy with each other!”

“ _Kiran,_ ” Bruno called out, practically feeling the blood draining from his face. “Don’t you dare.”

Kiran snorted, looking back over his shoulder. “Relax. I know it’s important for all of us that this stays relatively secret. I’m just joking, Bruno. Though I would like to get a picture of this… So maybe I’ll just borrow that tome anyway! Surely Anna will understand…” Rather than open the door, though, he turned back around, walked over to the bench and sat down at Bruno’s other side.

“Or, maybe, I could just stay here, too,” he mused, laying his head on Bruno’s shoulder. “You’re pretty comfortable, after all. I can see how Alfonse fell asleep on you like this.”

Bruno wrapped an arm around Kiran, much like he already had one around Alfonse. “Now that sounds like a good idea,” he said, and he realized he wouldn’t even mind getting stuck in that position for a few more hours because he was with the two men he loved.


	2. day 2 - angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hurt me to write
> 
> anyway yeah day 2, angst
> 
> prompt i used was [here](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175509626678/imagine-person-a-of-your-polyship-has-to-leave)
> 
> it's a prompt i posted specifically planning to use it for this week so i guess i kind of cheated? i didn't start writing this until after the prompt was up, though, soooooo

Kiran thought that, maybe, when the war was over and they found a way for him to go back home, he’d be able to go back and forth. Alfonse could open gateways to other worlds, right? And Bruno could close them? He didn’t think he’d have to leave them forever.

“So you mean… this is just a one-way ritual?” Kiran cleared his throat, hoping it’d help his voice not crack. It didn’t.

Alfonse looked just as miserable as he did, if not more. “Unfortunately, yes. This was the only method we found.”

“Can’t we look for another?” Kiran asked, blinking back tears. “I wouldn’t mind staying here longer!”

“We’ve already taken too much of your time,” Bruno spoke up, placing a hand on Kiran’s shoulder. “We can’t very well keep you here while we spend even more time looking for another way to send you home, as much as we might like to.”

Kiran wanted to say that he wouldn’t mind that, that he’d give the princes all his time if he could. But he knew he had to go home. He had responsibilities, responsibilities that he’d been more than happy to leave behind at the time. Now, though, he’d been in Askr for years, and it was time to go back and face it all.

“... Alright,” Kiran said, pulling the princes into a hug, sniffling only a little when they both held tight to him. “I’ll miss you.” He turned his head to kiss Alfonse on the cheek. “Both of you,” he amended, doing the same to Bruno.

“We’ll miss you, as well,” Bruno murmured, rubbing his hand up and down Kiran’s back.

Alfonse buried his face in Kiran’s shoulder. “I promise, one day, we’ll figure out how to get back to you.”

Kiran nodded. “Right. This isn’t goodbye forever. It’s just for now.” Maybe if he said that enough, he’d believe it, himself.

The gateway behind him beckoned, its presence much like a pulsing light. It was so different from any Kiran had been through in the past few years, but it made things a little easier just to think of it as being like all the others.

Kiran stepped back and took a deep breath. “I love you both so much.” He needed to say that, because he didn’t know when or even if he’d get another chance to.

“And we love you, too,” Alfonse replied, reaching out like he was about to pull Kiran back into another hug, but dropping his arm at the last moment.

“So much,” Bruno echoed, a weak smile on his lips. Kiran laughed, stepping forward to hug them both once more anyway. He stepped back quickly, though, lest he lose his nerve and refuse to go. He didn’t kiss either of them for much the same reason.

He turned around, facing the portal. He was the last to be sent home, so there weren’t many people left around to say goodbye to him. He’d already said his goodbyes to everyone else, and while he hadn’t been that emotional before, it was finally starting to sink in. Kiran was leaving, and he hadn’t even known until a few minutes prior that this might be for good.

He didn’t want to leave.

Still, he stepped forward, the light of the gateway consuming his vision until it was so bright he had to shut his eyes.

It felt like falling, but when Kiran opened his eyes again, he hadn’t made impact with anything. He was just laying in his bed, in his dorm room. A quick glance at his phone showed no time had passed between when he was summoned to Askr and now.

Like it was all a dream.

He reached up, running a hand through his hair.

Not even that hair clip Alfonse (well, the Order of Heroes, technically) had given him remained. He was back in a t-shirt and jeans, familiar robes gone, and he couldn’t feel the weight of Breidablik against his hip.

Nothing left to prove he’d ever even left, except for the empty, lonely feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally i'd like to think that EVENTUALLY bruno and alfonse find a way to visit kiran, if only bc i hate the thought of them NEVER seeing each other again


	3. day 3 - silly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah day 3! this didn't turn out as funny as i wanted it to be. oh well. it's still good imo
> 
> prompt i used is [here](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/172557442607/imagine-person-a-of-your-polyship-not-sleeping)
> 
> i think somehow most prompts i chose to use this week were ones i wrote myself. once more, oh well

Kiran was no stranger to late nights. He was in college back home, of course he knew what staying up until 3 AM was like. Awful, but better than letting his work fall to the wayside.

Sure, the work here in Askr was different, but late nights were late nights. Kiran didn’t mind staying up to work on new tactics for their next battle.

Bruno and Alfonse sure minded, though.

Bruno had practically dragged Kiran to bed hours ago, telling him, “Alfonse has been asleep for hours, much like you should be. It would do us no good to have you drop from exhaustion in the middle of battle.”

Kiran tried to protest, but all his words left him when Bruno placed his hand on his wrist. He didn’t hold onto Kiran tight enough that Kiran couldn’t pull away if he wanted, but, well, he was kind of a sucker for Bruno. So he let himself get dragged to bed, flopping down in the middle.

True to Bruno’s word, Alfonse was out, his breathing slow and even. He looked peaceful, and Kiran was sure his heart practically melted at the sight. Bruno settled down on Kiran’s other side, wrapping an arm around Kiran’s waist and pulling him a little closer.

It was Alfonse’s bed, one of the biggest in the castle, so despite the fact there was three of them, they were in no danger of one of them falling off in the middle of the night. Kiran figured being prince must have had its perks. A ridiculously huge and comfy bed was just one of them.

It didn’t take Bruno that long to fall asleep, himself, but Kiran’s mind was still racing, thinking about battle plans. He squirmed out from under Bruno’s arm and sat up, wishing he’d brought some kind of pen and paper with him so he could write his ideas out. Instead, he was left kind of just motioning with his hands in the air in an effort to visualize who would go where.

He didn’t know how long he was at this, he just knew it was really late (or really early, depending on your perspective) when the bed shifted behind him and suddenly Kiran wasn’t the only one sitting up in bed. His hands froze mid-air as Alfonse pressed his face into Kiran’s shoulder from behind.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Alfonse asked, though he probably didn’t expect an answer out of Kiran. He had to have known the answer was yes.

“Sorry, I just… was working,” Kiran said, though the excuse sounded weak even to himself.

Kiran could feel Alfonse’s lips against him through the thin shirt he was wearing. “I appreciate the work you’ve done as summoner,” Alfonse started, and Kiran knew that couldn’t have been the end of what he was saying, “but don’t overwork yourself, please.”

“I’ll be done, soon, I prom--” Kiran was cut off as Alfonse pulled him down to the bed, moving so he was partly on top of his partner.

Kiran sometimes forgot about how strong Alfonse could be, but being pretty much pinned in place like this would ensure he never forgot again. “You’re heavy,” Kiran groaned, trying-but-not-really to push Alfonse off with his free hand.

“Be thankful it’s me and not Bruno doing this,” Alfonse quipped, and Kiran could feel his smile against his shoulder.

“Are you saying Bruno would do this to me, too?”

“I would,” Bruno’s voice, drowsy from being woken up by his partners’ nonsense, came from Kiran’s other side, as he put his arm around him again.

“You would crush me,” Kiran replied. “Much like Alfonse is doing right now.”

“I’m not that heavy,” Alfonse protested, snuggling in closer, “and we wouldn’t have to do this if you’d just go to sleep when you should.”

Kiran sighed, overdramatically, rolling his eyes before settling in. “Fine, fine, if it means that much to the two of you, then…” But from the way Kiran was pressed between his two partners, it seemed like it really did matter. So what could he do but relent, and fall asleep too? At least he wouldn’t have to worry about getting cold in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is it with me and writing characters sleeping together


	4. day 4 - au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how i said one day i'll post something longer than 1000 words? today _is_ that day, because this is over 1700. nice job @ me
> 
> prompt of the day is [here](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/152245064510/character-a-can-see-the-red-strings-between)
> 
> writing is hard. i tried like three different prompts for today but this was the only one i ended up finishing. the other two i might fix up and post eventually. but not today

Kiran wasn’t sure what it was about Zenith, but he found himself with a lot of abilities he absolutely did not have back home. One of those abilities, he realized, was to see red strings tied around people’s pinky fingers. He was familiar with the myth back home, that those strings would lead people to their soulmates, so at least that part of it didn’t confuse him.

He still had no idea why he, of all people, could see them, but maybe it had something to do with his role as tactician and summoner? He thought maybe he was supposed to set people up and make them happy. Seeing as he had nothing better to do in his free time than that, he decided it was worth a try, at least. He even started working it into his tactics, because he realized that once soulmates got paired up together, they started fighting better together, too.

Still, none of it distracted him from the fact that he, himself, had no strings attaching him to anyone.

It wasn’t a surprise, not really. He wasn’t from this world, and he doubted he’d have a soulmate here in Zenith, but it still stung a little.

Especially now that the war was over and he still had no way to get home. The Order of Heroes had promised to figure something out and was working on it every day. Alfonse suspected that it had something to do with Breidablik, but that didn’t help them get any closer to figuring it out now than immediately after the war ended.

The only difference was, now, that they often had a certain other prince hanging around the castle.

It wasn’t that Kiran had a problem with Prince Bruno being here, he knew Alfonse was practically overjoyed (or, as close as Alfonse let himself be) to have his old friend back, it was just…

They were soulmates. Alfonse and Bruno. Kiran had known the second Bruno showed up on the battlefield, and because of that, it didn’t come as much of a shock to him when it turned out that Bruno was really Zacharias.

Them being soulmates didn’t bother Kiran either! Sure, they were both pretty attractive and Kiran would give up an arm and a leg to date either one of them, but it wasn’t like an actual issue.

See, Kiran’s current predicament was…

“I know I said I wouldn’t get close to anyone, but when I met you, I started rethinking that, and…” Alfonse held out a bouquet of flowers that may or may not have existed back home. While the flowers definitely obscured his face some, Kiran could still totally see the blush that extended so far across his face that even his ears were red, “I love you, Kiran. I’m glad it was you that was destined to be our Summoner.”

“You can’t!” Kiran exclaimed, covering his face with his hands when Alfonse lowered the bouquet, confused. “I mean! What about when I go back home?”

“I would gladly give up being royalty to be with you if I had to,” Alfonse said, confident in his answer. “Though, from what I’ve heard you say… wouldn’t you want to stay?”

Honestly, for Kiran, the ideal would be being able to go back and forth at will, but he wasn’t sure that was possible.

Then Alfonse’s first sentence processed in his mind and Kiran’s face suddenly felt hot. “Are you serious?” Kiran stepped back, laughing nervously as he glanced down at Alfonse’s little finger. “You absolutely cannot do that, what about Askr? The people of your kingdom need you!”

Alfonse deflated a little, stepping back as well. “I… you’re right. I apologize, Kiran, this was inappropriate of me.”

Kiran had never seen Alfonse dart off so quickly, and he couldn’t help but feel bad about it.

 

This was a little ridiculous. Bruno had called Kiran out to the balcony at night, and when Kiran got there, there was a blanket draped on the ground and a platter filled with various foods, too much for just two people, right next to Bruno.

“What are you doing?” Kiran asked, refusing to sit down. He carefully stepped over the red string, because while he was never sure if the people attached to it could feel it or not, Kiran himself could and had already tripped over the strings of others many times.

“It could be any day now we find out how to send you home,” Bruno said, which was not an explanation in and of itself. And also, it felt like sort of a lie because they had, again, made no progress on that front. “And I… wanted to spend time with you before you left. I haven’t thanked you yet, for everything you’ve done.”

“Didn’t you?” Kiran distinctly remembered being told thank you already.

“Not enough. You know not many people would willingly take a traitor back in.”

“You were a victim, too,” Kiran corrected without hesitation. “And besides, you saved my life once. It’s only natural I return the favor, right?”

Bruno smiled, a little wryly. It was easier to understand his expressions without that mask of his in the way. “I suppose. Though you helped save my life in other ways, too.” He patted the space on the other side of the plate. Kiran hadn’t thought that gesture would be universal, but he definitely knew what it had meant. And besides, he couldn’t just leave right now, not when Bruno seemed to have put so much effort into setting this whole thing up. So he did the obvious thing and sat down next to Bruno, who continued on, saying, “You’ve more than evened the score.”

“It’s just what anyone would have done. Now, are you sure there’s nothing more to this? Because this seems a bit much just to show your gratitude,” Kiran asked, amused. Maybe this was some way for Bruno to ask a favor of him or something, though that seemed unlikely.

Bruno averted his eyes, laughing nervously. “Well… I might have… fallen in love with you.” At Kiran’s face falling, Bruno went on, saying, “At first I was just grateful that you were so willing to help me. I’ve heard your eagerness to bring me home rivaled even Alfonse’s. But then, when I was finally back here in Askr, I got to see your kindness firsthand. It wasn’t just you wanting to repay a debt. You’re just compassionate by nature.

“You didn’t see me as Bruno, Prince of Embla. You saw me as an equal. I wasn’t used to it. I’m still not. The only people who treat me like an equal now are those who knew me when I was in hiding. It was more than a little refreshing.”

Kiran was stunned speechless. Twice in a night? He stood up, unsteady, and just said, “I think you’re making a mistake,” before running off.

He passed Alfonse in the hallway, but didn’t even stop when Alfonse tried calling out to him. When he got back to his room, all he could think about was how neither of them had touched any of the food sitting on that plate.

 

The meeting room was probably a bit much, considering it was meant to seat way more than 3 people, but it was also the room they’d least likely be interrupted in, so Kiran just accepted it. He probably could have chosen a different room for this meeting, but why would he?

Alfonse was sitting across from him, with Bruno next to him. The string was so short when they were right by each other, and Kiran thought it looked right like that. “Kiran, what are we here for?” Alfonse asked, because they’d been sitting there for 5 minutes in silence while Kiran tried to get his thoughts together.

“It has come to my attention,” because they both outright said as much to him, “that you both think you have feelings for me.”

“We do,” Bruno interrupted. “Is that really what this is about? You could just turn us down, if you were so inclined, but you keep making excuses instead.”

Kiran pressed his face into his hands. “But… you two! You two are in love!”

He could barely see Alfonse and Bruno exchange a glance, but he certainly looked up when Bruno said, “We already knew that.”

“ _What?_ ”

This time, it was Alfonse who answered. “I’ve been in love with Zacharias since back when we first met, well over a decade ago.” His arm moved a little to the side and while Kiran didn’t check, he was sure they were holding hands now.

“Is that why you refuse to acknowledge our feelings for you as true?” Bruno asked. “We certainly have room in our hearts for you, too.”

“You two are soulmates!” Kiran blurted out, covering his mouth as soon as the words were out.

Bruno might as well have been wearing his mask, from how unreadable his expression was right now. “... Yes, and?”

“ _You know that, too?_ ” Kiran practically leapt out of his seat at that, and was prepared to do the same over the table, too.

Bruno raised his and Alfonse’s hands where the summoner could see them, and then plucking the red string with the index finger and thumb of his free hand. “This is what you’re referring to, yes?” Kiran could only nod in response.

Wordlessly, Bruno let go of Alfonse’s hand. With the hand that had been holding onto Alfonse’s, Bruno plucked at an empty space by his other hand. “And can you see this?”

Kiran shook his head. He couldn’t, though if he squinted, he could _almost_ make out some kind of thin line, there… But then he opened his eyes again and it was gone.

Bruno sighed. “Of course not, things can’t ever be that simple. It’s another red string. Kiran, do you know who this connects me to?”

“Obviously not, I can’t see it,” Kiran said, his voice coming back to him. Bruno didn’t reply to that, and Alfonse didn’t speak up, either. They were both just staring at Kiran, expectantly. “Wait. Wait, do you mean…? Oh my god.”

Bruno reached out, putting his hand on Kiran’s. The hands they were apparently _connected by_ , oh wow.

“According to Bruno,” Alfonse spoke up, reaching out for Kiran’s other hand, “we’re connected, as well. So, with that knowledge, if we tell you again that we love you, what would you say?”

Kiran laughed, leaning forward to be closer to his two (two!) soulmates. “Knowing that, how can I say no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it actually hurt me to write kiran turning down alfonse and bruno at first, even knowing they'd get together


	5. day 5 - free day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH WE FUCKIN DID IT, climbed this whole damn mountain, etc. i'm shocked i actually finished this, even tho this one was mostly written today, and while i'm running on like 3 hrs of sleep. i know i thank them a lot but thanks geo for being my beta reader because this... would probably have been awkward at best to read otherwise
> 
> prompt i used is [this one](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/164753385119/person-a-walks-in-on-b-and-c-kissing-or-spice-it)

Alfonse couldn’t say he’d been expecting that. He’d knocked on Kiran’s door, even though it was late at night, because he’d wanted to go over battle tactics for tomorrow. He thought nothing of it when Kiran didn’t answer, because Kiran had told Alfonse he could enter his chambers “pretty much whenever.”

It was maybe a little foolish to just take Kiran at his word, though. If he hadn’t, Alfonse might not have seen Kiran… _kissing_ , though that word didn’t seem descriptive enough, Zacharias just now.

The first thought Alfonse had upon seeing the two of them together was that he hadn’t realized they were that close. Then what they were doing sank in as they broke apart, and Alfonse’s face suddenly felt like it was on fire.

“I’m sorry!” he said, voice raising an octave as he turned away to leave.

At least he hadn’t had to run far, since his room was almost directly across the hall from the Summoner’s.

He closed the door quickly behind him, pressing his back to it and sliding down to sit on the floor.

He was still trying to process what he’d seen. Kiran and Zacharias… were together? And neither of them had told him, which left his chest feeling tight, too. More than anything, though, Alfonse was jealous. He’d called Kiran his trusted partner, and he thought Kiran felt similarly.

And Zacharias… Well. It had been years since they were last living together. Alfonse was aware that, at the time, they’d both had feelings for each other, but that very much could have changed.

At least, it may have changed on Zacharias’s side, while Alfonse felt the same admiration for his close friend as he always had.

Had Alfonse missed his chance with him? With either of them, really?

He didn’t have time to ruminate on that for long, because there was a near-frantic knocking on his door, followed with Kiran’s voice saying, “It’s us, open up!”

While Alfonse wanted to just ignore them, he knew that the mature thing to do would be to let them in and talk. Still, he held out for another minute or so, until he heard Zacharias’s voice almost pleading, “Alfonse, please.” It was rare he could ever deny Zacharias anything, especially not when he sounded like that.

He stood up slowly and opened the door only a crack. Just enough to see Kiran and Zacharias looking… ashamed?

“Can we come in?” Zacharias asked, voice soft, as if he would scare Alfonse off otherwise. Alfonse might have been offended had he not thought that was a possibility, himself.

Still, he stepped back, allowing the door to swing open more. The very moment Zacharias closed it behind him, Kiran practically threw himself at Alfonse. “We’re sorry!” Kiran cried out, pulling Alfonse into a surprisingly tight hug. The only reason the two of them hadn’t toppled over due to it was that Zacharias was upon them in the next instant, pulling them both upright. He also spun them around in the process, so Alfonse’s back was up against his friend’s chest.

“I think you stumbled across something you hadn’t wanted to see,” Zacharias said, resting his head against the top of Alfonse’s. “Are you… okay with this?”

“Yes, of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Alfonse said, weakly. He cringed at the sound of his voice, sure they wouldn’t believe him from how it almost cracked. “I was… just surprised. I hadn’t known you were even together.”

Kiran laughed nervously, face pressed into Alfonse’s shoulder. “Yeah, well, it’s kind of a recent thing, you know? We were just bonding over how we’ve kind of saved each other’s lives a couple of times, and one thing led to another and… I’m really sorry we didn’t tell you!”

“It’s alright,” Alfonse said, his hands moving almost of their own volition to rub up and down Kiran’s back.

“You left out an important detail,” Zacharias commented, sounding amused, though Alfonse couldn’t see his face to check his expression.

“I did? And what was that, Bruno?” Kiran asked, not putting effort into sounding convincingly like he didn’t know what Zacharias was talking about. He did lift his head off Alfonse, though, probably making eye contact with Zacharias as he asked.

“You left out how we also bonded over how wonderful Alfonse is.”

“Pardon me?” Alfonse practically squeaked in reply, but he didn’t get a response.

Instead, he saw Kiran’s eyes widen as he nodded. “That’s right! A lot of talking about how cute and sweet he is, and how much we want him… in our relationship. With us.” Kiran glanced at Alfonse then, stepping back. “Sorry, again. We didn’t tell you because we didn’t know how to ask you out.”

Zacharias stepped back, too, and Alfonse found himself already missing being between the two of them like that. They were both quiet, waiting for Alfonse to speak up.

“Zacharias.” Alfonse turned to face him. While he hadn’t had time to prepare what he was going to say, he knew what he wanted to say, and he hoped that would be good enough. “I have loved you for years, you must know that. I was so devoted to you that even in your absence, I never thought I would feel as strongly about someone as I do you.”

Kiran had moved to stand beside Zacharias, which made it easier for Alfonse to turn towards him next. “At least, I thought that until I met Kiran. … I don’t need to give that whole speech about how you’re my trusted partner again, right?” It’d be embarrassing, especially in front of another person.

“Oh! Definitely not,” Kiran replied, eyes wide. “Though, I mean, if you wanted to, I wouldn’t stop you…”

“I don’t.” Alfonse reached out with both hands, taking hold of one of Zacharias’s and one of Kiran’s. “However, I would be honored to be a part of your relationship.”

Both Kiran and Zacharias were smiling at him, though Kiran might have been better described as beaming.

“Wonderful,” Zacharias said, pulling Alfonse and Kiran into another hug. “Now… what was that about a speech?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me three prompts/three tries to get something i liked for today too. i'm mad tho because my first attempt had explicitly trans bruno and trans kiran and i wish i could've fit that in here too. oh well. i can always write something else that actually has those headcanons Highly Visible. and i Will.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guess who remembered how links work on here lmao follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lineraway)
> 
> also all these one-shots are set in vaguely post/future-canon aus. i didn't think too much about it i just needed to write


End file.
